


Le Secret Du Puzzle

by Dragonna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Brotherhood, Child Abuse, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Si Mokuba, quand il avait 10 ans, avait fait un voeu pour son frère, cela aurait été de le voir être heureux. Qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux, qu'ils soient une famille unie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir son souhait réalisé de cette façon. [AU: Et si Seto avait résolu le puzzle, et si quelque chose d'autre qu'un esprit amnésique était apparut?]





	Le Secret Du Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genre: Fluff, Family
> 
> Pairings : Nope
> 
> Personnages: Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba et Yami/Atem. Yugi et ses amis apparaîtront sûrement plus tard.
> 
> Note:Quoi? Non ce n'est pas bizarre d'écrire du fluff/familial entre Seto et Baby!Atem dans certaines fics, et d'écrire du Prideshipping dans d'autres fics, non?
> 
> Note 2:Cette idée est venu en regardant un blog sur tumblr, celui de very-merry-sioux, ou Atem, au lieu de venir comme esprit dans l'âme de Yugi, est victime d'une sorte de "regression" après 3000 ans et finit comme bébé dans le monde réel, où Yugi le fait passer pour son petit frère. J'ai repris (avec autorisation) cette idée à ma sauce.
> 
> C'est un simple OS. Qui se passe avant l'histoire principale.

Les doigts du jeune garçon de 14 ans se relâchèrent, laissant tomber l'objet doré au sol. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas possible, ça allait au delà de toutes les choses possibles du monde. C'était impossible. Çà ne pouvait pas se produire! Non! Il devait avoir une hallucination, c'était la seule explication. «Mokuba, tu vois la même chose que moi? Rassures-moi, dis moi qu'il n'y a rien devant nous. Que j'ai juste une hallucination due à la fatigue.»

__Un bébé._ _

__Qui devait avoir un an. Tout au plus._ _

__Un bébé à la peau mate, aux cheveux de trois couleurs (blonds, noirs et rouges), des yeux d'un superbe rubis._ _

«Seto...Tu ne rêves pas. Je le vois moi-aussi.» La voix de son cadet tremblait, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Il restait derrière son frère, espérant qu'il rêvait, que ce n'était pas réel. «C'est un bébé. Il est apparut comme ça? Comment c'est possible grand frère?»

_Ha. Ce n'était pas une hallucination._

_Ou alors elle était collective._

Ils avaient, ensemble, résolu cet étrange puzzle en relief. Un objet dérobé à un archéologue par un proche de leur père adoptif. Celui-ci n'avait que faire des trésors passés. Mais il n'était pas du genre à laisser ce qu'il avait acquis. Surtout quelque chose de rare. D'unique. Il n'était pas généreux au point de donner à un musée. Il avait donc jeté le coffret dans les bras de son fils adoptif, arguant «Tiens, puisque tu aimes tant les jeux, amuses-toi avec cette chose datant de l'ancienne Égypte.» Et il était partit avec un rire méprisant.

L'adolescent n'avait que 13 ans à ce moment-là. Il avait tenté de résoudre le puzzle à plusieurs reprise. Et finalement ses mains avaient trouvé une solution, comme guidées par un instinct. Mokuba le regardait faire, allongé sur le ventre. Ça avait prit plusieurs mois au final.

__«Si tu n'aimes pas l'histoire, pourquoi le fais-tu?_ _

__\- Ce n'est pas de l'histoire, c'est un jeu! Et je gagne toujours les jeux auxquels je joue. Toujours. Et puis je suis curieux, c'est vrai. Pourquoi un tel objet dans une tombe? Était-ce un jeu auquel jouait le pharaon qui y était enterré?»_ _

Sa fierté l'empêchait de s'arrêter et d'abandonner, peu importait comme cela était difficile. Et il avait finalement réussi, à 5 mois de ses 15 ans. Et à peine la dernière pièce avait-elle était mise en place qu'une vive lumière était apparue, et quand elle s'était dissipée.

__Il était là._ _

__Un bébé._ _

__Qui venait juste de briser toute la logique de ce monde._ _

__Comme si ne rien n'était._ _

L'enfant renifla, tremblant et se mit à pleurer, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Mokuba écarquilla les siens et se précipita, presque par instinct, vers le bébé, se mettant à genoux et tendant les bras pour le prendre contre lui. «Non non ne pleures pas, on est là!» Il plongea ses doigts dans les mèches tricolores. «Ne crains rien.» Il agissait presque par instinct, ne supportant pas de voir les yeux humides du plus petit. Et un peu par crainte qu'il soit entendu par les serviteurs.

Seto resta figé. Son esprit tentait d'accepter la chose, d'accepter que «B _on sang, c'est un bébé qui est apparût comme ça! Comment est-ce possible?»_  Cela défiait tout sens commun. Et il était quelqu'un de rationnel et de logique.

__Ce n'était pas possible._ _

__La magie n'existait pas._ _

__C'était impossible._ _

Et juste quelques semaines avant qu'il ne batte son père, alors qu'il avait tout planifié à la perfection, prêt à mettre en place les derniers actes de son plan, le final faisant intervenir son petit frère. _ _Comment pouvait-il mettre son plan en place avec un bébé à charge?__ Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le gazouillis du gamin qui tendait la main vers lui. Presque attiré, il posa un genou à terre, et attrapa à petite menotte dans sa propre main. Les yeux écarlates le fixaient, intensément. Et un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant. Malgré lui, Seto sentit son cœur fondre. _Comment pouvait-il penser à laisser ce petit?_ Qu'importe comment il était arrivé, il était là et il fallait prendre soin de lui. «Donne le moi.» Il attira l'arrivant contre lui, le calant contre son torse, le laissant enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Mokuba se mordit la lèvre «Grand frère, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?» Il avait peur. Autant pour le bébé que pour son grand frère. Ils savaient tous deux de quoi était capable leur père adoptif.

__Bonne question._ _

__Il fallait expliquer cela._ _

Le plus jeune des frères serra les poings «Que vas-tu faire?

\- On ne peut pas l'abandonner» C'était une certitude viscérale. Presque comme si quelque chose en lui le forçait à parler. A dire cela.

«Non!» Mokuba s'assit à côté de son aîné et posa sa tête contre son épaule «Il ne faut pas le laisser à l'orphelinat! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste comme nous. Et puis il pourrait être adopté par quelqu'un d'aussi méchant que...» Il n'en dit pas plus, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu. «Et puis il est tellement mignon qu'il serait prit vite et on ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qu'il...» Il ne put finir. L'idée de ne jamais revoir l'enfant lui faisait déjà mal.

«Hum...Comment justifier ça devant lui?» Marmonna l'aîné, pensif. Il cherchait une excuse plausible.  _Comment expliquer la présence dans la maison?_ Rien que ça serait délicat. Son imagination planifiait déjà de nombreuses possibilités. Il fallait expliquer comment il était arrivé ici et la vérité ne passerait évidement pas. Lui même en avait été témoin et avait toujours du mal à y croire.

«Et si tu disais...que tu l'as trouvé dans un carton en te promenant en ville tout à l'heure et que tu l'as ramené ici avec mon aide?» Proposa Mokuba, souriant en voyant l'enfant sourire à son frère, tentant d'attraper une mèche de cheveux de sa petite main potelée. «Tu as dit si souvent qu'il y avait des gens cruels et méchants!»

Seto resta pensif. Il y avait de l'idée. Surtout qu'en revenant de leur promenade, ils n'avaient croisés aucun domestique. La présence du bébé pourrait passer avec cette excuse. Seulement il connaissait son père adoptif. «Il voudra tirer partit de la situation.

\- Oui! Il sera encore plus méchant avec toi. Et voudra te faire obéir encore plus.»

__Peut-être._ _

__Ou pas._ _

__Une chose était certaine, il lui ferait du chantage._ _

__Et croirait sûrement prendre l'avantage dans leur duel pour le contrôle de la Kaiba Corp_ _ _._

Un sourire mauvais ourla les lèvres de l'adolescent qui enfouit son visage dans les mèches tricolores. «Je peux lui raconter ce qu'il veut entendre. Je sais faire semblant.» Il baissa les yeux sur le bébé, croisant un regard rubis interrogateur. Son cœur se gonfla soudain de tendresse. Il ne voulait plus chercher à comprendre.

«Je ne veux pas le laisser.»

__C'était viscérale._ _

__Il voulait le protéger._ _

__Même s'il devait avouer qu'il était apparut par magie._ _

Prenant l'objet doré qu'il avait assemblé dans ses mains, il demanda, après un certain temps de réflexion «Mokuba?

\- Hum?

\- Gardes le puzzle! Il semble pouvoir se porter en collier. Et  **il**  ne voudra pas que je le porte.» Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère «J'y passerais un cordon.

\- Mais tu as dit que tu étais arrivé à lire ce qui était écrit sur la boîte non?

\- Oui. Qu'un pouvoir des ténèbres serait accordé, qu'un vœu serait exaucé, à celui qui assemblerait le puzzle.» Récita machinalement le plus vieux, faisant doucement lâcher prise au bébé qui commençait à lui faire mal. «Dis moi» dit-il au bébé, lui touchant le nez «En quoi tu es un pouvoir des ténèbres?» Pour seule réponse, l'enfant éclata de rire et lui attrapa le doigt. «Tu me sembles parfaitement normal.»

Mokuba se mordit la lèvre «Je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu peux lire les hyé...ro...hyéro...

\- Hiéroglyphes!» Corrigea tendrement le châtain, souriant doucement.

Le petit brun leva un doigt, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose «Oui...sans avoir appris! Comme si tu avais toujours su! Et tu peux même le parler!»

__Bonne question._ _

__Mais bon si un bébé apparaissait comme ça._ _

__Alors un savoir qu'il ne connaissait même pas n'était rien à côté._ _

«Que vas-tu faire pour...lui?»

A la base, Seto avait un plan. il allait devoir le revoir pour inclure le bébé. Mais il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Il anticipait ce qu'on allait lui faire faire. «Il va me forcer à m'en occuper. Et se servir de lui comme pression contre moi. Il va me forcer à m'occuper de lui tout seul, malgré mon travail. Et un échec ne sera pas permit. En échange, il lui fera des papiers et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Tu penses pouvoir demander ça?

\- Je ne le penses pas. J'en suis certain.»

__Il allait revoir son plan concernant son frère._ _

__Ou pas._ _

__Il fallait paraître le plus innocent possible aux yeux de Gozaburo._ _

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Et il parvint à un plan parfait qui aboutirait à la prise de la Kaiba Corp et à leur liberté à son frère, au bébé et à lui-même. «Je suis prêt.» Il sourit et se tourna vers son cadet, lui posant une main sur l'épaule «le moment est venu d'avancer nos pièces. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi.

\- Ha?

\- Va " _accidentellement_ " parler du bébé à des serviteurs. Et fais comme si tu réalisais, avec peur, ce que tu avais dit. Il faut qu'ils pensent qu'on le dissimule! Et arranges-toi pour que le majordome t'entende! Il faut que père pense nous avoir surpris.

\- D'accord! Fais moi confiance» Il sortit en courant de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte. Seto se laissa tomber sur le dos. Et sourit «je dois m'estimer heureux que tu ais ce genre de linge comme couche. Je ne me voyais pas utiliser une de mes chemises.»

__Surtout qu'il ne savait pas le faire._ _

__Il allait avoir besoin de livres et de sites informatiques pour apprendre._ _

Le petit pencha la tête de côté, amusé. Et posa ses petites mains sur la figure du garçon. Le regard froid du jeune Kaiba se réchauffa et il se remit en position assise, serrant l'enfant contre lui «Je te protégerais. Tu n'as tien à craindre.»

__Personne ne te fera de mal._ _

__Je suis prêt à tout pour te garder._ _

__Je sais comment manipuler le vieil homme pour y arriver._ _

«Je suis là..Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.»

Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, et que le majordome n'entre. Un sourire mauvais ourlait ses lèvres. «Le maître veut vous voir. Maintenant.

\- J'arrive.

\- Avec l'enfant.»

Mokuba jaillit de derrière le serviteur, mimant la désolation de manière parfaite «Je suis désolé grand frère, il m'a entendu quand j'en ai parlé avec la cuisinière! Pardon!»

Seto se releva, soutenant le petit dans ses bras, le laissant enfouir son visage dans son cou «Tout vas bien. J'avais l'intention d'en parler de toute façon.»

* * *

Le bébé gémit, s'agrippant en vêtement de son protecteur, son visage enfouit dans le cou de l'adolescent. Celui-ci fixait son père adoptif dans les yeux, d'un sérieux à toute épreuve.

«J'espère que tu es prêt Seto. Que tu es consciens des enjeux.

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'auras de l'aide qu'au début, le temps d'apprendre.» Les yeux de l'homme était calculateur mais l'autre ne se laissa pas désarmer. «Éventuellement en cas de circonstances exceptionnelles, tu pourras demander également leur assistance.

\- Une fois que j'aurais appris, je n'aurais plus besoin d'aide. Mokuba suffira pour m'assister en cas de problèmes.

\- Très bien. Je vais te verser un budget pour t'occuper de lui. Cela comprend l'aménagement de la chambre, les meubles, ses affaires, les produits divers, sa nourriture et le médecin.

\- D'accord. Je vous remercie.»

Le bébé le fixa, de ses grands yeux rubis. Le jeune garçon ne se laissa pas attendrir, restant de marbre face à son père. Celui-ci eut un rictus «Un domestique va aller te procurer l'extrême nécessaire immédiatement. Tu te chargeras du reste demain. Et tu n'en négligeras pas tes cours pour autant. Est-ce compris Seto?

\- J'ai déjà deux jours d'avance.

\- Très bien.» Il s'assit à son bureau, toisant son fils adoptif «Tu as 48 heures pour lui trouver un nom. Les papiers seront remplis à ce moment-là.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.» Il s'humecta les lèvres «J'ai donc l'entière responsabilité de cet enfant, de son identité à ses affaires?

\- Oui.

\- Je n'échouerais pas.

\- Il vaut mieux, pour lui.»

* * *

«Comment tu vas l'appeler?» demanda Mokuba, prenant leur nouveau petit frère sur ses genoux.

Seto s'assit devant son ordinateur, l'allumant «Et bien, il est égyptien apparemment. Alors on a chercher un nom égyptien! Logique. Et un nom ancien.

-  _ **Il**_  ne sera pas heureux. Il pensera que tu te moques de lui.

\- Il m'a laissé libre choix.» répliqua son aîné, haussant les épaules avec mépris. «Bien...prêt à prendre des notes?» Il savait que son cadet serait ravi de l'aider à prendre soin de cet enfant.

Mokuba sourit «Oui!» répliqua-t-il en levant bien haut le carnet et le stylo «Il va aussi falloir faire une liste d'objets à acheter. Et planifier la chambre!» Il gribouilla des choses en tête de page, joyeusement.

Seto hocha la tête «On a encore du temps pour le nom. Alors on va plutôt commencer par les objets nécessaires. Il va rester dans ma chambre en attendant que la sienne soit prête. Il ne peut pas dormir dans de l'odeur de peinture ou de colle forte.

\- Je peux...

\- Non, s'il se réveille, je préfère m'en occuper. Tu dois dormir!» Il s'assit face à son frère «Alors à ton avis, de quoi a-t-on besoin?»

Le petit brun réfléchit «Un berceau! Des vêtements! Des jouets!» Il stoppa «Mais on peut...

\- Il m'a donné un budget. C'est un test.» expliqua le plus vieux, prenant le carnet pour écrire rapidement le début de la liste. «Je ne sais pas sa taille. Dois-je le prendre avec moi?

\- Je penses oui puisque Alex a acheté deux tenues. Il a un an d'après toi non?

\- Oui, plus ou moins.» conclut le châtain, écrivant encore quelques trucs. «Tu vas rester ici avec lui. On ira se promener tous les trois un autre jour. Amuses-toi avec lui mais sois prudent, il est très fragile.

\- D'accord. Il est sage donc ça sera facile.

\- Il a un an...qu'est-ce que ça mange à cet âge?» Il grimaça, se sentant ignorant à ce sujet; et il détestait ça au plus haut point «Il me faut des livres sur le sujet aussi. Et il faut que je l'emmène chez le médecin.» il écrivit encore quelques notes. «Il faut être prudent, il vérifiera les dépenses. Tu as d'autres idées?

\- Des peluches!

\- Ça compte comme des jouets.

\- Et des livres pour enfants! Il faut lui raconter des histoires!»

* * *

_Mais ce bonheur n'allait pas durer._

_Ils le savaient, l'homme qui les élevait ne les aimait pas et comptait bien les soumettre..._

_...ou se débarrasser d'eux._

_Il suffit de quelques mois...pour que le plan de Seto visant à renverser son père ne se retourne contre lui._

* * *

Mokuba se précipita sans réfléchir, entre son père adoptif et son frère, posant le bébé à côté de Seto et écartant les bras pour les protéger. «Père ! Arrêtez! Je vous en supplie! Vous ne devez pas! Stop!»

Son aîné gémit, revenant à ses sens après la grêle de coups qu'il avait reçu. Ses yeux bleus vitreux s'entrouvrirent et il tenta de parler «Non...Mokuba...Va-t'en!»

Gozaburo leva la main «Comment oses-tu petit insolent!

\- J'ose parce que vous êtes horrible! Vous n'avez pas le droit de battre Seto comme ça!

\- J'ai tous les droits, je vous ai adopté!» Il attrapa le bras du petit garçon, qui cria de surprise quand les doigts se resserrèrent brutalement autour de son avant-bras, le tirant en avant. «Et si je te renvoyais à l'orphelinat? Et Seto dans un institut? Je pourrais aussi m'arranger pour que un partenaire d'un autre pays t'adopte et ton frère ne saurait jamais où tu vivrais! J'aurais toujours le bébé comme héritier. Bien entendu je changerais ce nom  _ **ridicule**_  que ton frère lui a donné.»

Le plus vieux des frères se releva, les yeux rageurs, malgré la douleur qui irradia son corps «Vous ne savez qu'utiliser la violence pour résoudre vos problèmes, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez perdu le jeu alors vous avez décidé de me détruire physiquement. Parce que vous êtes un lâche qui a peur de la défaite!»

L'homme eut un sourire mauvais «Tu parles un peu trop Seto.» Il resserra sa prise, faisant gémir son captif. «Tu penses avoir gagner? N'as-tu pas compris que je contrôle tout depuis des années, depuis notre partie d'échecs?

\- ….Vous ne m'avez pas laissé gagner. Je vous ai battu!

\- Crois-tu?» Il eut un petit rire mauvais. «En es-tu absolument certain? Qui te dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'un héritier à modeler à mon image?»

Pendant quelques secondes, le doute ombragea le visage de l'adolescent. Il posa les yeux sur le bébé, puis sur son petit frère et serra les dents en regardant son tuteur dans les yeux «Le fait est que j'ai 49% de votre société.

\- Et j'en ai 51%. Car je détiens les 2% de ton petit frère.» Il eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur «Tu as été si cruel avec lui Seto.»

Le brun prisonnier s'agita furieusement «Non ce n'est pas vrai! Je les donnes à mon grand frère, pas à vous.

\- Je crois que tu ne vas rien en faire mon garçon. N'oublie pas que dans cette maison, j'ai tous les pouvoirs.» Ses yeux mauvais se posèrent sur le petit garçon derrière la jambe de son fils adoptif «Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à Atemu ? Je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts et mes gardes du corps seront là.» Il secoua la tête, l'air désolé «Et un accident est si vite arrivé, n'est-ce pas?»

Seto pâlit. Les insinuations étaient horribles, odieuses. Mokuba lui ne s'embarrassa pas des détails et cria, furieux «Vous êtes un monstre! Pas étonnant que personne ne vous aime!» Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues.  _Non ce type n'allait pas détruire leur bonheur à tous les trois. Il n'avait pas le droit._

Gozaburo fronça les sourcils «Ton babillage m'agace mon petit.» Et sa main libre s'abattit avec violence sur le visage du petit garçon, tandis qu'il le lâchait dans le même temps, l'envoyant contre le bureau, sa tête claquant contre le bois. «Enfin un peu de silence.»

Seto, les yeux brûlants de haine cracha «Je vous tuerais.

\- Voilà une attitude qui me plaît fils. Après tout la défaite, c'est la mort. Si tu me bats, ce sera effectivement l'unique issue pour moi, et tu gagneras pouvoir et argent. Mais si tu perds, je pense que te garder comme esclave sera plus gratifiant. Ton génie servira à créer des armes.

\- Je refuse que mes inventions blessent ou tuent des gens.

\- Cela est déjà arrivé mon garçon.» Gloussa l'adulte d'un ton presque paternaliste, savourant la douleur et la haine dans le regard azur. «Un peu tard pour les remords.» il s'approcha, posant sa main baguée sur la joue pâle du châtain. «Regardes-toi, si pitoyable avec tes faiblesses. Tu tiens tellement à les protéger que tu es prêt à tout pour eux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.» Répliqua Seto avec mépris. «Personne ne vous aime, comme dit mon frère.»

Un rire sec claqua. «Je n'ai pas besoin d'une telle faiblesse.» Puis la réplique froide tomba «Tu es faible Seto. Je pense qu'il va falloir corriger ça. Et te punir également pour ce que tu planifiais. Me prendre ma société. Vraiment Seto? Un enfant qui veut jouer à l'adulte? Tu es pitoyable.» Le poing cueillir le plus jeune au visage, l'expédiant au sol. Puis un coup de pied dans les côtés le fit crier de douleur. Il avait déjà goûter à une punition plus tôt. Et voilà qu'elle reprenait. _Lui avait-il fêle ou cassé une ou plusieurs côte(s)?_  Il entrouvrit les yeux, respirant difficilement, croisant un regard écarlate.  _Pourquoi l'as-tu amené Mokuba ?_ Sûrement pour ne pas le laisser seul, à la merci des sbires de leur père adoptif.

Une brume rouge tomba sur ses yeux et il sombra. Vaincu par la douleur. Il n'était qu'un adolescent après tout. Il eut juste la force, avant de plonger dans la noirceur, de regarder vers on frère, toujours inconscient.

_Allait-il être envoyer dans une pièce dont il ne pourrait jamais sortir?_

_Mokuba et Atemu seraient-ils envoyés dans un orphelinat?_

_Ou pire, élevés pour être les nouveaux héritiers de ce monstres?_

Il ne savait pas et il ne pouvait plus rien faire du faible, trop jeune. Il succomba à la douleur atroce de ses blessures et hématomes.

Gozaburo s'arrêta «Quel garçon faible et pitoyable.» Un sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres «Quelques mois à l'isolement, avec juste de l'armement à étudier devrait le calmer.»

Il se retourna ,sentant un regard sur lui mais ce n'était que le bébé, dans ce ridicule habit de panda. Ses yeux rubis étaient rivés sur lui, semblant soudainement un mélange de peur et de colère.

_Depuis quand un enfant de cet âge pouvait avoir ce genre de regard?_

Il n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir. Un étrange symbole brilla sur le front du bébé, lueur qui se fit l'écho de celle émise par l'étrange collier de Mokuba. Le petit leva un doigt vers lui, l'air soudain plus adulte qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Presque menaçant. «Min...crush» articula-t-il lentement, de sa voix de bébé hésitante, trébuchant sur les lettres.

Les ombres semblèrent envahir la pièce, un hurlement retentit, puis le calme revint, juste troublé par le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol, dans un état à jamais végétatif.

La lumière s'éteignit et Atemu sembla revenir à lui, avançant maladroitement jusqu'à Seto pour le secouer. «Set...Seto.»

La porte s'ouvrit et les gardes du corps entrèrent, se figeant devant ce spectacle. Ils furent bien forcés d'appeler des ambulances. Et ne surent comme calmer l'enfant qui hurlait quand on l'éloignait de l'adolescent.

* * *

Dans son habit de dragon blanc, l'enfant s'agrippa à son grand frère «Seto, stop!» Ses yeux rouges s'emplirent de larmes «Pas le dwagon!» Il tira sur le vêtement du châtain «Sois pas méchant!» Il secoua la tête «Tue pas le dwagon!»

Les prunelles azur se baissèrent sur le bébé, son regard glacé se réchauffant lentement, et il reprit la carte dans sa main gauche, semblant renoncer à l'idée de la détruire. «Atemu...»

Il allait dire autre chose quand Jounouchi s'avança. «Assez rigolé Kaiba. Rends la carte! Et puis le puzzle. Après tout il est à Yugi.»

Et si son ami était exact, cet enfant venait du puzzle, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il fallait sauver ce bébé _. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver avec un sale type comme Kaiba_? Yugi serait un bien meilleur grand frère pour ce petit. Il était si mignon, il ne méritait pas une famille comme ce monstre sans cœur.

Le PDG releva les yeux, ceux-ci devenant soudainement brûlant de rage «Tu veux le puzzle stupide perdant? Viens le chercher!» Un sourire ourla ses lèvres «Prouves que tu es un lâche en t'attaquant à mon petit frère.» Il fit un pas en avant, repoussant Atemu derrière lui «Enfin, si tu passes mes gardes du corps, bien entendu.»

Jounouchi ricana «Tu te planques derrière eux donc?

\- Non. Je sais me défendre personnellement. Mais Mokuba et Atemu sont trop petits.

\- Atemu? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom? C'est pas japonais non?

\- C'est égyptien, idiot. Et c'est son prénom. Tu veux le récupérer, mais tu n'es pas du tout respectueux envers lui. Ou c'est parce que c'est un nom que je lui ai donné peut-être?»

Yugi prit une inspiration «Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler posément Kaiba-kun»

Le président haussa un sourcil mais soupira, indiquant une pièce adjacente.

* * *

_Si il avait pu se douter que ce jour allait tout changer..._

_...chamboulant sa vie une fois de plus._

* * *

**Fin (?)**

**Author's Note:**

> Oui c'est une fin ouverte.
> 
> Atemu est vraiment un bébé, il a juste des éclats de pouvoirs sous le coup des émotions. Des "mémoires" ou des "flashs" qui ne durent pas.
> 
> Kaiba n'a pas envoyé le grand-père à l'hôpital car il est beaucoup moins "brutal" que dans l'histoire originale, pour des raisons évidentes.


End file.
